Honey Lemon
Honey Lemon is a major character of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6 and of it's sequel television series, Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a member of the superhero team known as Big Hero 6. Honey Lemon is based on the character of the same name from the original comic book series, Big Hero 6 published by Zenescope Comics. Background A cheerful and talented chemical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon lends her skills to help form San Fransokyo's premier superhero team Big Hero 6 after a tragic, mysterious fire changes the lives of her and her friends forever. Official Description : It's elemental when it comes to chemistry whiz Honey Lemon. Don't let her glasses and funky fashion fool you: Honey may be as sweet as her namesake, but she has a fire in her belly and a can-do attitude that make her pretty much unstoppable. Her knowledge of alchemy proves powerful, too, when the effusive brainiac becomes part of the Big Hero 6 and creates clever concoctions that when thrown, can get her team out of nearly any jam. Personality Honey Lemon is best described as being as sweet as her namesake. She is funny, outgoing, cheerful, and humorously photogenic. Honey loves to take selfies or grab her friends for a group photo on her smartphone whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. While her silly quirks and clothing may lead people to believe otherwise, Honey is tremendously intelligent, attending the most prestigious technology university in San Fransokyo. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her purse at incredible speeds without looking at the typepad. She also has an unexpected love of danger and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always mixing volatile substances through the potent purse, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battles. Of all her teammates, Honey is also the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she managed to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of Yokai, having found his refurbished portal, as well as a recording revealing his true intentions. This arguably ties into the fact that Honey is the most intelligent member of the team, aside from Hiro. Though she surrounds herself with a group of intellectuals with a love for science, Honey's passion for the subject (and specifically chemistry) reaches to the point where her tampering with chemicals and such can give off a "mad scientist" vibe. This can be seen during her first meeting with Hiro, where she executes fast movements and verbal communication during her highly-complicated experiment with a bright, almost eccentric smile and aura brimming the entire time. Physical Appearance Profile Honey Lemon (Casual Form).png|Honey Lemon in her Casual Form. Profile Honey Lemon (Superhero Form).png|Honey Lemon in her Superhero Form. Honey is a young girl of native Brazilian decent. She is 18-year old. She is 5'9" (176 cm) tall in height and is slender. Honey has tanned skin, long tortilla hair and amber eyes. Her eyelashes and eyebrows are somewhat thick, and her eyes are in upturned shape and rouge lips. Honey is a thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. Like most characters in the film, Honey changes her clothing on a daily basis. Her clothing generally consists of 60s and early 70s style clothing, many of which are in various shades of yellow or pink. She also often wears various pairs of large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Baymax and Wasabi (6'2", to be exact) and often wears 60s style headbands that cover her hairline. While encountering Yokai for the first time, Honey is wearing a large white peter-pan collared sweater with a pink ribbon and a headband in the same color. She wears a red, pink, and beige horizontal-striped skirt and pink polka-dotted sheer leggings. At Tadashi's funeral, Honey wears a black long-sleeved dress with a belt and a white peter pan collar with black stockings and her hair up in a modest bun. In her superhero form, Honey's outfit consists of a pink dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels, and pink armor with a belt to match. She does not wear her glasses, but instead, she wears a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. Slung over her shoulder is her special purse for combat. The only alteration made to her super-suit in the TV series is her visor, which only covers her eyes. Powers and Abilities Like her teammates, Honey Lemon does not have powers, but possesses high intelligence. In particular, she is has an innate talent in chemistry. She also has above-average agility and strength, though not as high as her teammate Go Go Tomago. * Expert chemistry skills: Honey is a brilliant chemist, able to calculate a plethora of chemical substances with a variety of effect. At the university, she was even able to induce chemical embrittlement to a four-hundred pound ball of tungsten carbide, an incredibly dense substance, turning it to dust by mere touch afterwards. Her knowledge in chemistry is thorough enough for her to calculate and input custom chemicals on her purse at incredible speeds without having to looking at the typepad. Equipments Honey is equipped with special features and weapons from her suit, making her the most versatile member of the team. The suit also protects her skin from potential chemical leaks. * Mini-purse: This purse is actually a mobile chemical lab equipped with an interface encoding the periodic table. The straps on the purse contain a string of empty capsules made of an advanced polyethylene shell, which are passed into the purse and get injected by syringes with the selected chemicals. This enables Honey to produce chem-balls filled with different substance capable of producing a wide variety of effects by typing in the calculations for the substance. ** Chem-balls: The palm-sized chem-balls contain concoctions with certain effects: *** Hardening foam *** Cushioning foam *** Blinding light *** Smokescreens *** Acid emission *** Freezing Appearances Big Hero 6 Big Hero 6: The Series Gallery Trivia * Honey Lemon appears on a power disc for the video game Disney INFINITY 2.0. * She runs her own online boutique store. * When Honey Lemon's supersuit is created, her purse displays is a miniature version of the periodic table of the elements. * She is fluent in both English and Japanese languages. * The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot had called for Honey and Go Go having a shallow rivalry involving boys. The video also depicted Honey as pyromaniac (or in general, a secret love for blowing things up), who was very concerned about her clothes and stood out due to her fashion. * Early concept art showed Honey Lemon as a barista at the Lucky Cat Café (or Sweet Bean Coffee in some early drafts of the film). * In the Japanese manga Baymax, Honey takes over Fred's position from a deleted scene involving Tadashi's presentation of Baymax. * One of Honey's early concept designs, namely the "lolita" one, made it into the film in the form of a San Fransokyo advertisement billboard. It can be seen very quickly at the beginning of the film, and when Baymax and Hiro test their flying abilities in the city for the first time. * Honey's phone case resembles Nick Wilde, a fox and a major character from Zootopia. * Honey Lemon is currently the only Big Hero 6 character to have the same voice actor in multiple versions of the movie, as Genesis Rodriguez voiced Honey Lemon in the English and Welsh dubs of the movie. * Honey pronounces Hiro's name differently than the other characters, specifically with a heavy Brazilian accent. According to Genesis Rodriguez, she intentionally did so to accentuate Honey's Brazilian heritage. Incidentally, her pronunciation of his name means that she pronounces it the way a Japanese native would, since the Belize and Japanese languages have similar R sounds. ** However, in the film, she occasionally pronounces his name the way an American would, such as when she first meets him and after taking a selfie with her friends. * Honey is seen listening to Boca, Doce Boca by Jose Luis Rodriguez, the father of her voice actress.